


Debauching Nazono

by RHoldhous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, F/M, M/F, M/F/F, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, dubcon, overpowered OC as pov, slight nonconsensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Nazono, land of the Goddesses, where warring all-female clans strive for supremacy. The time has come to end the bitter chaos, and what else works better than to transform the generals and lords into loyal, obedient bitches? Massive AU combining characters from Awakening and Fates, overpowered OC with harem/mature/pwp/dubcon





	Debauching Nazono

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.

Nazono. The continent of two mountains. A land split among warring nations, each vying for ultimate control over the Twin Peaks, where the Goddess's Powers were said to reside. It was a land dominated entirely by the fairer sex. Bizarre rituals stemming from the Goddess cults ensured that this amazonian culture flourished, countering the immense toll of death from the endless wars.

Into this chaos came a man from a distant land. He was a powerful creature, a demigod some would say. He can be anything you wish him to be, dear reader, for he is a being of many powers and forms. He can conquer by might, dominate by magic, or deceive by cunning. He can do two of these things, or all of these things. One need not ask where his powers come from, but one must know the task bestowed upon him: to muzzle all the women in this land.

For now, he has arrived at the Red Hills, which was located on the far reaches of Nazono. It has been decided that this man, the "Lord", we shall call him now, shall make his entrance known with a bang. And a bang it shall be, for the Red Hills nation has been known to be a key fulcrum of the powerful Sumeragi Faction.

At the moment, the Dukedom's capital does not interest the Lord. For his first quarry was elsewhere, he has heard, out to support her allies against the newest thrust from the enemy. The Lady Hinoka, who administered the Red Hills, was said to be a peerless warrior of the spear, who lead her cavalry of pegasi to many victories. One might think it would be futile to strike at her when she was not on the ground, but the Lord was not deterred.

Not that he needed to transform into something that could strike towards the sky. He just ambushed her party once it landed to give the pegasi a rest.

The camp was in a ruckus when he struck, and when he begun, most of the beasts took flight in fright. The Lord swatted the grounded warriors left and right, making a beeline for the target.

Hinoka was an able warrior, and for a while, as her subordinates lay unconscious around her, the Lord played with her as a cat does its doomed prey. At first, she had been confident, swinging her spear with determination. But over time, when it seemed that the Lord was no less worn by the fight, she began to show signs of worry, sweat dripping from the holes in her light armor. She began to demand names, then when that didn't work, she subtly tried to call for a truce, to surrender, to allow herself and her soldiers to be taken prisoners.

"Aagh!" she yelled, after a weakened attack left her overextend. "Who in the Goddess's name... are... y-"

The Lord was quick to pounce, knocking the weapon from her nerveless hand and instantly pinning her to the ground. He could swell the woman's sweet and heady musk, of the fear, the wonder. Who was this thing to challenge her? she probably asked herself. Who was this who had finally beaten her?

When the Lord licked the sweat from the back of her neck, her eyes widened. "Wha-" Grunting, the Lord made her struggling arms rise above her head, then tied them together with a conjured magical rope. She began to kick and writhe, then she gasped when he untucked her shirt from its belt and began to fondle her belly.

"Are you going to breed me, you bastard!" she cried. Of course she was aware of the rituals. But she was only aware of them to the extent that they were "things for her to do" in the future. A mate would be chosen for her, perhaps from the other Sumeragi leaders, and she or the other would bear the child of the next generation.

She was not aware of the actual things involved in the process. In short, sex.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, as the Lord dug into her undergarments. Beneath the light armor was a light strap of cloth, and beneath that was the bushy flower that had never bloomed before. She yelped, trying to make an angle for her legs to kick, but all that did was spread her legs enough for two fingers to get a better angle of their own over her slit. "Oh. Ooohhh..." Finding the nub, the Lord wasted no time, alternating a slow circling pattern and a furious rub up and down. Soon, the outraged cries became anguished whimpers as jolts of pleasure shot through the shame and the anger. The pungent scent of arousal filled the area as the Lord worked to unwind the helpless Hinoka.

"Goddess curse you! You... you strange creature!" she bleated, even as the Lord worked to unclasp her upper garments with his other hand. The powerful, roughened hand coasted over milky smooth skin, easily palming a pale, shapely boob. The Lord put his face to the back of her neck and took a deep sniff, his sudden warm breath sending shivers down her spine. Then the Lord tweaked a nipple; at the same time using his fingers to nibble her clit like a mouse. The combined onslaught, one soon after another, sent Hinoka over the edge, as her vision turned white for but a brief moment, her hands clenching, her spine arcing back, her thighs tightening around the Lord's arm, her chest heaving to expel one great blast of sound.

Hinoka's cry was more of an ox's bellow, so loud it split the air and fuelled her further embarrassment. "Aaahhh..." was all she could say, her brain failing her, too stunned by the unforgettable pleasure of her first orgasm. And yet, the Lord did not stop; he let go of her sensitive clit for a moment and used both hands to remove more of her troublesome clothing; while she basked in the afterglow, he stripped off armor, undid the gauntlets, brought down her skirt to settle around her ankles, then only her under-shirt remained, and nothing else. The Lord licked the exposed armpit, revelling in its hairless state, in such contrast with its bright red bush below, now dripping with sweat and juices.

The Lord smiled, mischief in his eyes, and cast a geas at Hinoka's pegasus. The creature galloped up, obliging, and did its new master's will; the other end of the rope binding her was now tied around the equine's body, and the creature was bid to fly, making Hinoka hang by her arms under her own beast, her toes barely touching the ground. Drops of sweat dripped freely from her near-naked body, exposed for all the world to see. Then he sent a wave of brainwashing geas at her defeated subordinates, and they rose like half-awake zombies, gathering into a crowd to watch their master's impending violation.

The Lord stood behind her, grabbed her chin, and made her face her comrades. "Behold, Hinoka of the Red Hills, I am the Lord, and you shall serve me, forevermore. A warrior you are no longer. I name you my red-haired bitch. You shall be my loyal whore, leader of whores. Feel this weapon on your back?" And Hinoka felt something long and hot on her butt-cheek. It was wet and turgid, and its throbbing made her shiver. "It is not one of your girl-cocks, those inferior imitations your debased kind use among yourselves. This is my spear, long and thick, made to bend over those who do not know their place. When this strikes you, you will be the Goddess' pawn no longer; you shall be the Lord's."

After uttering those words, the Lord spread her thighs apart, lined up his hot member against her helpless orifice, and thrust upward. A few drops of blood leaked onto the ground, as Hinoka clenched her eyes shut at the intense pain. But she didn't allow herself to cry out; she would endure. The Lord wrapped his arms around her, solidifying his hold; one hand on her slit, the other around her breast. He turned her face his way and ran his tongue over her cheeks, tasting salt and shame. "My woman," he growled. "Mine." Then his hips began to buck, driving his meat into her shattered gate.

The pain outweighed the initial pleasure, but pain was nothing for Hinoka, who had fought countless battles. Rather, the maddening thing was the way the pain was smothered by even more of the wretched pleasure, as the Lord played her body like it was a little doll. Slap, slap, slap came the repeated surge into her nethers, a wet, suckling that sounded filthy and wrong. She could not have anticipated the mating to be this way, to be on a hot field, surrounded by her defeated soldiers, taken by a strange creature who proclaimed himself "Man". Her mind could not understand how she could feel senseless joy behind the shame of dishonor, could feel a tingling at watching her subordinates watch her back, watch her be plied and bent like a practice sword swung repeatedly by a master swordsman; and a further flush of embarrassment came over her to realize she seemed to be enjoying this, enjoying the notion of being taken like so, as if she were being berated in front of an entire assembly of people by her old teacher.

Once again, who was this creature? Who was this thing that could find places on her body that she didn't know existed, traps that were purposely triggered to send shivers and shocks throughout her body? How had she ever known that she felt her nethers tighten whenever her neck were licked, that her armpit could be more than just a place to be tickled, that her nipples felt that way when flicked and tweaked and teased every which way, that just a simple rubbing over her navel could cause a thrilling shudder to rock her core, that the stranger's member felt so hypnotically wonderful as it explored her carved into her like a relentless drum. Was this how the mating rituals were? At the moment she didn't care, she didn't care that her voice leaked out nonsense things, that each thrust sent sweat spilling out onto the grass, that each thrust of his cock was like an attack on her mind; and oh she could feel it, like an army besieging a failing wall, the defenders were surrendering, the gates were opening, the invaders were marching through-

"Oohh!" The second giant wave crashed through her, and she felt as if her inner core were exploding in a wave of light, and she floated, ecstatic, drifting on a bed of warm, fuzzy clouds. Then she felt something on her mouth, and she opened her tired eyes, and saw the man's face was close-it was kissing her, she knew kissing, had seen it many times among other women, but this one wasn't just a little peck or a brief meeting of lips; his tongue had come into her mouth, much as his cock, and explore it willfully; her jaw hinged open, her lips widening as she sought to placate the invading worm, felt a new shudder of pleasure as she tasted it-him-as their tongues rubbed together, and she was left panting, gulping, trying to find her second wind as her body slackened, all resistance lost as she succumbed fully.

Through all this, he had not stopped pounding her cunt. Then he said, pulling away from the kiss and licking his lips, "Now to breed you, my little slut. This is your only role from now on. The Red Hills are aptly named; red for the virgin, red for the mother."

"N-no..." she said feebly. She did not want a child, not yet. There was still much to accomplish. "A baby...? I don't... Argh!"

He'd thrust faster and rubbed her clit harder when she'd objected. "Do I have to torture you even more, bitch? Do you not recall that you. Are. No longer. A warrior. You're nothing! All of you. Nothing. But. Breeding. Stock!"

He could sense her third orgasm, and her insides undulated around his cock, attempting to coax his climax from him. But he resisted-iron was his will. "It seems you still need more discipline. I have all day." And so he thrust with eager purpose, claiming her again and again while her pussy grew sore from his assault.

It did not take all day. It took only the fourth orgasm for Hinoka to shake her head wildly, her arms flailing around, her hips aching as she said, "No. No. Plea-please. Enough. Augh...! Enough! Please! Do what you want!"

"Will you swear the oath of fealty?" he demanded.

"I'll swear it! I swear it!" She didn't know what she was saying; she was gone, her mind consumed by the abyss of pleasure into which she'd plunged.

"Will you be my whore, forever and more?"

"I will! I will!"

He grinned, and licked her well-slathered face, terminating in another deep kiss, his tongue firmly establishing his dominance in her mouth. "Then rejoice, slut! Rejoice and be filled." He thrust into her one last time, and began to rock his hips as his own orgasm hit. Ropes of steamy, white cum flooded her insides, all filled with relentless invaders that would see their work done. With this, the last barrier to this woman's resistance had fallen. Thrice-defiled-she would no longer qualify as a "human" that could serve the Goddess, having violated a sacred commandment, and bearing a child formed from true male seed. And she would no longer qualify as a human to him, either. So the former Lady Hinoka may as well be just a whore.

All this he told her, as he continued to rut within her, well after he had come. He had forced her thighs to close, warning her that man-seed spilled on the ground was an affront to her Goddess. He almost laughed at the girl's fright and demeanor in trying (and failing) to keep the white stuff inside her cunt; with her crying face she looked less a warrior now, and more like a young girl about to take her next steps to true adulthood. He could sense it, forming within her depths, the true-born child, the first to be conceived in this land.

With a grunt he unplugged his member, which was covered in his and her juices, and wrenched open her legs. Hinoka whimpered, watching all the semen spill out from her depths, coating her red bush a lewd color, each drop of semen mixed with her juices she saw stain the ground felt like an arrow into her gut. Thus was the proof of her failure, her eternal shame. And to add insult, the man untied her from her ropes, and she dropped to the ground like a puppet, listless and unmoving. She could do nothing more but breathe; her hips were sorer than they'd ever been in her days as a pegasus rider and her arms felt as if she'd been carrying heavy loads for a full day.

Hinoka blinked, noticing the tip of his cock pointed toward her.

"Make the oath. Put your lips on it."

Shuddering in disgust, but helpless to resist, she did as she was told, and put her lips lightly to the tip. The smell of it with it being so close and the brief taste of it on the tip of her tongue-was probably the most revolting thing ever. "I-I-Lady Hinoka of the Red Hills, do swear myself-"

"Do eternally swear."

"Do eternally swear myself to your command." The man cleared his throat, slapping her cheek lightly with the cocktip. Her lips quivered, and she had to force herself to continue. "And I forevermore denounce the Goddess; my only lord is the Lord, my eternal Master." Saying all those made a wave of hot-red self-recrimination course through her, and never before had she ever hated herself, or another person.

"Kiss it again."

She did, then almost choked when he shoved it through the gap. The cock felt scalding on her tongue, and she gagged at the intensity of the taste and smell that assaulted her. In another moment, she stiffened as a wave of magic shot through her.

"Very good, my bitch," he whispered softly, patting her head. "Look there, on your belly. See that heart-shaped sigil? That is the sign of your fealty. The Lord's first piggy bitch. Be proud." She shuddered, and she felt like screaming at herself for daring to utter such heresy. But there it was, clean under the light of day: the blood-red tattoo just under her navel, gleaming as lewdly as her sopping cunt, which definitely signified she'd broken her vows to the Goddess. A mark that would never go away, no matter how much she wished to forget this moment.

The taste of him lingered even after he withdrew his member.

"Swallow," he ordered. She did, though it tasted so many shades of wrong. "That's my bitch," he continued approvingly, pulling her up to her feet, adjusting his position behind her and priming his cock for another go. She allowed herself to be lifted up from the ground, and she could only gasp at the feeling of his hot, veiny member, the glans sliding against the slick, bushy entrance of her ruined pussy. Her eyes were dull, unseeing, so far removed from how she was an hour ago;and she felt sick that a small part of her was actually anticipating the feel of his bulbous meat inside her. She felt something break within, but strangely that didn't matter now. Nothing seemed to matter now.

"The day's still young, and I have more in me yet. I'll let you rest tonight, when I go do those women over there. Hm? Your pegasi? There's no need to worry about them now. Let them run wild. You're no longer going to need to fight, remember? Put those neglected muscles to use in preparing for the birth and care of your child. And don't worry. You won't be alone. Your whole city'll be a blast to seed-and I have many means to ensure I cover the whole place. Every one of you whores lining up-won't that be a sight. And, of course, this whole land's gonna get one big shot of white cream on it too, if you're wondering that you'll be the only leader here. Every one of you insolent bitches will learn to serve a true master: yes, even your fellows in the Sumeragi Faction, all those other Factions, even your Goddess.

"Ain't the Lord a generous fellow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this story is commission by CBautist. Thank you. Extra words, of course, are on me sir and are not a problem. If you would like more from this "Nazono" series or setting, or would like to have something entirely different written, then contact me on fanfiction.net under the account "The Ruff Pusher".


End file.
